


Unfelled

by wanttoflyhigh



Series: Re-Awaken [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: Terumi has finally found what he was looking for... but even for someone like him, it doesn't mean things are going to be necessarily easy, especially when he has had to plan for inevitable, time and time again.Yuri, on the other hand, is beginning to realize he may have a crush on the guitarist of Ouroboros. Although, he may discover it goes deeper than that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thing that took forever for me to write? For a friend.

_Sometimes you think the world is filled with coincidences that you ignore and pretend that they’re just what they seem to be. That nothing never really means anything. Well, I learned that maybe some unusual things can happen to be connected... and they don’t necessary mean the end of the world even if it means it turns your view upside-down._

 

_Flynn still hasn’t, though._

 

...

 

Yuri groaned as he rubbed his eyes and decided to look ahead as his best friend drove them to their current destination. He said, “Man... I knew I asked earlier, but--”

 

Flynn quickly sniped back, “--Don’t start that, Yuri. You’re older than 10 years now.”

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“...What did I say, Yuri?!”

 

...

 

Despite the arguing, Yuri and Flynn arrived on time for the show dealing with one famous rock-band called _Ouroboros_ . They were both fans, even if Flynn never would admit it aloud to his fellow strict, office co-workers back at home. That said, there were times when Yuri listened to the music from the band that he felt drawn _deeper_ into it than he should've been normally. Especially to the guitarist’s beats-- he swore he could feel some sort of _tug_ in a way comparable to an individual snaking their hold deep in and never wishing to let go.

 

There was a presence; strong, demanding--

 

A memory unfolds, full of static.

 

There was a frozen image that surfaced in Yuri's mind--it was of a figure standing in a orange coat, beside a woman with long green hair.

 

The image dispersed like glass as Yuri mulled over the field of _fire lillies_ they had passed on their way to the show. Then, another thought creeped up; it was of the guitarist’s talented fingers stringing along the instrument’s threads as if he were some glorified, egotistical _god_. He also thought about that wild green hair that must be a bitch to sleep with...and those golden irises that were comparable to tiger-eye stones. Something that couldn’t normally be kept under control, and yet--

 

The guitarist’s eyes were also like the sun, and one glance into his eyes, even from just a live DVD made Yuri reminded of the very same sun’s flames, with the unrelenting heat and blinding, searing shimmering light rolled into a burning, concentrated gaze.

 

A dreamy sigh almost escaped Yuri’s lips at all of these thoughts, and suddenly there are the paralyzing words coming forth in a silent, stunned whisper in his own mind, _What the hell am I thinking?_

 

He wasn’t some type of poetic guy who assigned his thoughts orderly in some odd, fanciful manner. Yuri also doesn’t recall being the type of guy to fall in love with a person he’s never _met_ , for fuck’s sake. He’s also heard the rumors that the guitarist was an actual living, breathing trashcan when it came to his personality and everything outside of his ability to play the fucking guitar. Then again, Yuri’s not the type to really subscribe to believe in mere rumors, but still...

 

Now that Yuri and Flynn had managed to squeeze past the crowd since there was still room before everything got all set, they tried to get comfortable while they still could. Yet, Yuri felt a strange, prickling sensation and immediately directed his attention upon it.

 

The black-haired male thought he could feel that guitarist staring intensely at him.

 

The guitarist happened to be the first one among the set, and yet, he was _definitely_ sure those orange, bright ( _divine ordained, searing_ ) irises were focused on himself. Or maybe he was just being conceited. The black-haired male was starting to understand less and less of himself as today went on...

 

It just so happened this guitarist’s name was Yuuki Terumi.

 

The dark-haired male stood in the crowd, captured by that gaze, feeling it continue to burn into his soul, and stirred another, distant intimate feeling that began to rise to come aflame in his chest, before the sensation made a decisive drop into his stomach.

 

It came to Yuri’s attention that the concert had already _started_ , but Terumi himself hadn’t even so much as played a chord. The green-haired male finally spoke up when the singing dissipated into silence, “I’ve got something to play.”

 

As Terumi started to slide his fingers along a harsh refrain of electric symphonic chords and sounds that sounded compared to digital screeching, another flash of _something_ came across Yuri’s mind. It caused his head to ache.

 

_The lounge’s hallway was expansive, and this time Yuri had thought to make a quick meet up with a man who he had wrongfully accused. Of course, at the time he hadn’t been thinking things through and he was filled with guilt. He knew what it was like to be wronged and even if the guy was a noble, he wasn’t a pure asshole... right?_

 

_When Yuri walked into the Art Studio, he didn’t expect the pale-haired man he had once even danced with to be painting a Primrose from the blood of a little girl, and._

 

_Everything._

 

**_Everything was all wrong._ **

 

Yuri felt ill, and like his lunch was going to come up. He heard Flynn say something from beside him in worry, and he--

 

Well, Yuri just made best friends with the floor.

 

...

 

_A  certain man with that wild green hair pressed his lips fervently against his, and--_

 

Yuri groaned, opening his eyes, and he saw he was a hotel room ( likely the one he was renting.) He heard someone’s voice in the same room that seemed to originate from the exit of the room.

 

The black-haired male sat up and tried to shake off the feelings of intense rage along with... what may be too intimate for him to think of.

 

Were these intense hallucinations or actual memories from something... he doesn’t recall ever taking a part of?

 

It had to be coincidence. Or it could be he was going insane-- that could be a thing too.

 

Yuri heard footsteps come close.

 

Yuri sighed. “Alright, Flynn. I’m done. Can we just--”

 

Terumi was the one who stood before him now, instead of Flynn.

 

Yuri was trying to say something, but he just blinked and rubbed his eyes as he moved so he’s sitting at the end of the bed. “... Alright, so what have I done to earn the honor of visit, your lordship?”

 

That only made Terumi smirk and for some reason Yuri found it very, _very_ endearing. Well, fuck.

 

The green-haired male said, “It was a pain in the ass lookin’ for you. For whatever reason, whatever place I hopped in that had you ended up with you dead or nonexistent.”

 

Yuri opened his mouth, only for Terumi to take advantage so his own lips can meet the black-haired male’s own. Very soon that was followed by his tongue (which he returned for whatever reason), and Terumi’s hand went lower, to grope generously between Yuri’s legs. That felt... very nice, until he recalled he needed to sort this out first.

 

The raven-haired male flushed, and pulled out of the kiss. He exclaimed, “H-hey, WAIT! W-Wait a minute, dammit!”

 

“What? You were enjoying it, right?”

 

Yuri, feeling his face flushed from their little session, yelled, “I don’t even know what the hell’s going on!”

 

Terumi said conveniently, “I don’t have time to explain now, but I will when you come with me.”

 

The raven-haired man looked confused and asked, “Why can’t you explain now?”

 

The green-haired male shrugged and then reached to grab a hold of Yuri’s arm, pulling him off of the bed. Then he leaned in to whisper in Yuri’s ear, “Someone’s trying to kill you, and it’s a pain in the ass trying to explain during a fight. That good enough?”

 

Yuri shivered a little, and it wasn’t because he was cold (he has a problem with _restraint_ , he’s easily reminded). “...Nah, I prefer you’d start from the top, actually.”

 

The raven-haired male had no idea what he was getting into, but this was the beginning of probably one hell of an adventure, probably.


End file.
